Show and Tell
by Drs241Baby
Summary: It's a few years after the Laurzona Affair that Callie and Arizona still arn't living together and Callie has moved on and is very happy with her new girlfriend Lena Foster and they are sharing Sofia equally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a Friday morning after Christmas that Callie and Arizona still arn't together and Arizona is living across the hall at Mark's and they are slowly getting better and sharing Sofia during the week that it was time for Callie and Arizona to go back to work and Sofia to daycare that she was trying to stuff her new Sofia The First, Mike,Sulley, and Boo dolls all into her backpack and gets frustrated pulling them out throwing them all on the floor.

"Stupid backpack!"

Arizona looks out from the bathroom and is putting on make up "What's wrong Sofia?"

"Stupid backpack!"

"Hey Sofia Robbin we do not use the word Stupid in this house got it?"

"They don't fwit Mama!"

"Well maybe you don't need to bring all of them to school."

"I want em all!"

"Maybe you can pick just one to bring to school for Show and Tell but just one Sofia."

Sofia sighs frustraingly.

"I show Zola!"

Arizona just sighs

"Well maybe we can invite Zola over for a play date this weekend or a sleep over tonight and that way you can show her all your new christmas presents so until then why don't you go and pick out one of your smaller toys that fits?"

Sofia just sighs and gives her the Callie eyes

"Go and get your socks and shoes please and bring them in here."

Sofia goes to her bedroom to find her socks and shoes and tries to pick out a smaller toy to bring to school.

"Sofia!" Arizona says in a sing song voice

Sofia just sighs leaving her toy in the bedroom and brings her socks and shoes to Arizona

"Did you find a small thing to bring to daycare?" Arizona asks helps her up on the bed

"I dunno wat to bwing!"

"What about your Cabbage Patch Baby or just your Sofia The First doll?"

Sofia just sighs "Just Sofia."

"Good choice baby." Arizona says helping her get on her socks and shoes as they get ready to head out out of the door 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie is slowly waking up with Lena and hears Sofia in the hall outside the apartment.

"Mmm, Morning."

"Heyy morning, Sofia and Arizona are leaving stay here, I'll be right back." She says kissing her and gets up throwing her robe on and goes over to the apartment door and opens it

"Morning." She says with a sleepy smile

"Morning Cal."

"Mami!"

"Shh, Good Morning Baby."

"We were just leaving, sorry she woke you."

Callie shakes her head "We weren't asleep and I heard her, how was she?"

"She's always good."

"Good, Sof are you bringing Sofia to school today?"

"For Show and Tell, Mike and Sullie and Boo can't all go together."

"She couldn't fit them all in her bag together so I told her to pick one and I think she made the right choice."

"Good."

"So how is Lena?"

"Good!" She smiles brightly

"Are you going to be at work today?"

"Later, I don't have to be there until like five."

"Oh on call?"

"Tonight until like Eleven tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Then Lena and I can take Sof if you want?"

"Oh yeah sure whatever you guys want to do that's fine."

"It's only fair, you need some sleep too."

"Yeah, no, it's fine, it's just that I told Sofia that we could maybe see about having a sleep over with Zola tonight or a play date with her tomorrow."

"Oh well I'm sure Meredith and Derek would appreciate that so they can have some time with Bailey too."

"Yeah, okay well I should get to work and get her to daycare."

"Yeah I should probably get back to Lena too but have a good day Arizona." She smiles

"You too, Sof give Mami hugs and kisses so we can go please."

"Bye bye baby boo." Callie says hugging and kissing her

"Mami I'm a big girl now!"

"Oh yeah that's right, have a good day at school big girl, I love you."

"Love you too Mami."

"Come on Sof."

Callie watches Arizona take Sofia to the elevator and watches them get in it and the doors close.

Callie goes back into the apartment shutting the door and goes back to the bedroom and gets into bed next to Lena. 


End file.
